Terrorrealm
Terrorrealm is a horror fighting/3D platforming game inspired by some of horror' s most prominent film franchises, like Halloween, A Nightmare on Elm Street ''and ''Child's Play. It is developed by Netherrealm Studios and is distribued by CD Studio Interactive Entertainment. It is rated M for blood & gore, sexual content and strong language. The theme for the game is "Dragula", performed by Rob Zombie, who also scripted the game. It was released on October 31, 2013 for PS4 and Xbox 720. It recieved overwhelming positive reception, with critics praising the story mode and character/level design. It is widely considered one of the best fighting games of all time, as well as platforming. It won Game of The Year awards from sites and magazines like GameInformer, Kotaku and IGN. A sequel was announced at the San Diego Comic-Con, entitled Terrorrealm: This Fire Burns. Bustamante and Boon made the announcement, who are both interested in turning the game into a franchise. Gameplay details *Legacy- up to 2 players. It is remeniscent to the gameplay of sandbox games like the GTA ''and ''Assassin's Creed series, except the world isn't open. *Crossover/Body Count/Franchise- up to 4 players (in Tag mode). Inspired by the gameplay of 3D fighters like SoulCaliber ''and ''Tekken. Legacy Plot The Lord of Darkness has released the souls of evil back into Earthrealm, where they can roam free. But he also unleashes a demon army, whom he plans will work with the Horrors to enslave the human race, and turn the planet into a living hell. But the Horrors are convinced by Ashley J. Williams to help the race most have belonged to in the past. They agree, and go to take down the demon army. They manage to lure msot of the army into Jigsaw's game room, where Christine, the possessed automobile, waits outside the corridors to kill any demons that might escape. Two human cops hear the commotion and wander into the room. Freddy Krueger approaches them, and attempts to kill them. Ash stops him, and reminds him what they are hear for. They then leave towards Camp Crystal Lake, where Lord was sighted. When they get there, they find nothing but deceased teenagers. Jason Voorhees senses his mother is around, and leaves to find her, with Norman Bates following him. The others take down some remaining demons, and find a portal in the deepest part of the camp. They remember they left Jason and Norman were left behind, and Chucky, Michael Myers, Predator and Samara go back to find them. When they get to him, they discover they have been temporarily stunned by Pumpkinhead. Pinhead senses this and sends his Cenobites to help. But the four have already defeated him, and the Cenobites accuse them of being the enemy. A battle ensues, until the Cenobites are defeated. The four carry Jason and Norman back to the portal, where they find themselves in 1300 AD. They make their way up to a palace, where they find another portal, which opens into Camp Crystal Lake. They realize they are in the past, where Jason witnesses his drowning. He discovers Freddy was a past counselor, and Freddy just watched him drown. A fight between the two breaks out, and Jason emerges victorious. Freddy is weakened, and Chucky uses the Heart of Damballa chant to revive him. But while he does, a demon army emerges, attacking the Horrors. The group must guard Chucky and Freddy while he recites the spell. Freddy is still weak afterwards, and Andre Toulon must inject some of his re-animation formula that he perfected (with Herbert West's help) to bring him to full strength. The Lord of Darkness approaches them, throwing them all into a space-time vortex. They visit different destinations from their past, where they must battle past and future versions of themselves. Eventually, they make it to Hell, where Pinhead uses the Lament Configuration to bring the Lord to them. They battle, and the combined strength of the Horrors is too much for him to handle. Eventually, he is defeated, but this sends the Horrors back to hell. In the near future, Ash Williams is seen walking down a war-torn road, and he stops and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the Lament Configuration, indicating he can visit Hell freely, thus setting up a sequel. Reception The Legacy received critical acclaim, being named one of the greatest of the year, and the decade. The story is planned to be bundled into the upcoming CD Studio Crossovers ''gaming bundle. Game modes *Legacy Mode (Story) *Crossover Mode (Versus) *Franchise Mode (Survival) *Body Count Mode (Tourney) *Reboot Mode (Customize) *Black Market (Shop) Legacy Mode Legacy is the main story of the game, where players progress through environments inspired by horror films. As they travel, they unlock different characters, who can be use in all gameplay modes afterwards. Unlockables Some characters and their corresponding stages must be unlocked in Legacy before they can be played on any other mode. Crossover Mode Crossover is a fighting minigame that pits up to four players against each other. This was originally the whole game, until Bustamante suggested the Legacy Mode. Tag Mode In this scenario, up to four players can join. Two players each take teams and fight against one another. Franchise Mode Franchise Mode is a survival mode, where players choose four characters (each with one life and non-restoring health). They fight waves of enemies in platofrimg environments. Body Count Mode Body Count Mode is a tournament mode where up to 32 players can join in (online). Eventually, two players are pitted against each other in the final round. Online This is the only game mode compatible with Xbox LIVE or PSN. Reboot Mode Reboot Mode serves as the customization area. Players can alter the uniforms of each character, as well as default color schemes. They may also create their own stages for Crossover Mode. Black Market Mode Black Market Mode allows players to purchase alternate costumes for each character. They may also purchase artwork, music for each stage* and menu themes. If the game is 100% completed, they have the opportunity to purchase a 2D fighting mode, featuring 16-bit pixelated sprites. * The only purchasable songs are the scores for each character's film. Characters Playable Characters The game has a large roster, and each character represents one franchise or film. *Freddy Krueger (''A Nightmare on Elm Street) (Alternate: New Nighthmare) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (Alternate: Uber Jason) *Michael Myers (Halloween) (Alternate: H2 Bloodied Variant) *Chucky (Child's Play) (Alternate: carred) *Leatherface (or Chop Top) (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) (Alternate: Reboot) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) (Alternate: Fangoria) *Ghostface (Scream) (Alternate: Scarecrow) *Dr. Hannibal Lecter (Silence of the Lambs) (Alternate: Rec Dragon) *Norman Bates (Psycho) (Alternate: Mother) *Pennywise (It) (Alternate: Joker Variant) *Tallman (Phantasm) (Alternate: Undertaker Variant) *Candyman (Candyman) (Alternate: Helen) *Leprechaun (Leprechaun) (Alternate: Rumpelstiltskin) *Ash Williams (Evil Dead) (Alternate: Evil Ash) *Dr. Herbert West (Re-Animator) (Alternate: Dr. Frankenstein) *Andre Toulon (and Blade, Jester, Pinhead, Tunneler, Torch and Six Shooter) (Puppet Master) (Alternate: PM 2 and Cyber Puppets) *Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) (Alternate: Bloodied Wings) *Rawhead Rex (Rawhead Rex) (Alternate: Novella) *The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) (Alternate: Farmer) *Wishmaster (Wishmaster) (Alternate: Armored) *Wolfman (Wolfman) (Alternate: Classic) *Captain Spaulding (or Otis Driftwood) (The Devil's Rejects) (Alternate: Devil's Reject (Spaulding) and 1000 Corpses (Driftwood)) *Maniac Cop (Maniac Cop) (Alternate: FBI Variant) *Jigsaw (or Billy) (Saw) (Alternate: Pig (Jigsaw) and Short Film (Billy)) *Jack Torrance (The Shining) (Alternate: Patrick Batemen Variant) *Fisherman (I Know What You Did Last Summer) (Alternate: Yellow Attire) *Capt. Rhodes (Day of the Dead) (Alternate: Zombified) *Frankenstein's Monster (Frankenstein) (Alternate: Solomon Grundy VarianT) *Dracula (Dracula) (Alternate: Mdern Vampire) *Creature of the Black Lagoon (Creature from the Black Lagoon) (Alternate: Killer Croc Variant) *Count Orlok (Nosferatu: A Symphony of Terror) (Alternate: Modern Vampire) *Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) (Alternate: Masked) *Xenomorph (Alien) (Alternate: Stealth) *Predator (Predator) (Alternate: Berserker) *T-800 Terminator (Terminator) (Alternate: T-1000) *Robocop (Robocop) (Alternate: Remake) *Samara (The Ring) (Alternate: Human) *Kayako (The Grudge) (Alternate: Toshio) *Annie Wilkes (Misery) (Alternate: Peyton Flanders) *Regan MacNeil (The Exorcist) (Alternate: Emily Rose) *Pamela Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (Alternate: Freddy vs. Jason Variant) *Carrie White (Carrie) (Alternate: Sissy Spacek Variant *must unlock in Legacy Mode Non-Playable Characters The game has many bosses and standard enemies who are non-playable. *Lord of Darkness *Christine *Dr. Frankenstein *Gingerdead Man *Demonic Toys (Baby Oopsie Daisy, Grizzly Teddy, Jack Attack, Mr. Static, Zombietooid & Divoletto Standard Enemies *Demons *Gremlins *Critters *Zombies *Vampires *Wolfmen *Zombies *Killer Toys Choice The characters were taken from different time periods, whether classic or modern. A poll was conducted on the CD Studio website to see who fans wanted in the game the most. The creators also included lesser-known villains, suc as Rawhead Rex and Maniac Cop, to make them appeal to a popular audience. Horace Pinkey of Shocker ''fame and Donnie Darko were originally planned to be included in the game, but Capt. Rhodes and Alex DeLarge took their place. Teaser A teaser trailer was released in early 2013, which was filmed live-action. It featured Freddy, Jason, Leatherface and Chucky dueling. At the end, Ash emerges, shotgun in hand, who shoots at Jason. It premiered at the San Diego Comic-Con, to positive reaction. It won Best of Show. Production Miguel Bustamante stated he wants to create a game featuring many of cinema's famous and lesser-known horror icons that will appeal to a mainstream audience. He partnered with Ed Boon and Netherrealm Studios to create the game. Originally, it was intended to be simply a fighting game, but Bustamante suggested a complex story mode, featuring all of the characters against one common enemy. There were multiple scripts written, with the final one being a collaboration written by Bustamante and Rob Zombie. Soundtrack creation Bustamante included music that he associated horror movies with during childhood, and personal favorites, on the soundtrack. It features some classics artists like Metallica and Megadeth, as well as more modern bands like Rise Against and Drowning Pool. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack features songs by various artists included in the game. *Rob Zombie- "Dragula" *Drowning Pool- "Bodies" *Mushroomhead- "Sun Doesn't Rise" *Disturbed- "Asylum" *Skillet- "Monster" *Killswitch Engage- "This Fire Burns" *Bloodsimple- "Dead Man Walking" *Avenged Sevenfold- "Scream" *Seether- "Pig" *Sevendust- "Enemy" *Shinedown- "Sound of Madness" *Metallica- "Seek and Destroy" *Megadeth- "Victory" *Motorhead- "Smiling Like A KIiller" *Trust Company- "Falling Apart" *Sick Puppies- "Cancer" *Black Tide- "Honest Eyes" *Three Days Grace- "Riot" *Red- "Breathe Into Me" *Korn- "Freak on a Leash" *Rise Against- "Dirt and Roses" *Breaking Benjamin- "Blow Away" *Disciple- "In The Middle of It Now" *Alter Bridge- "Isolation" Bonus tracks *Five Finger Death Punch- "From Out Of Nowhere" *Egypt Central- "You Make Me Sick" DLC The game has two DLC packs, which come with four characters each. *Hunters Pack- Includes Ellen Ripley (''Alien), Cherry Darling (Planet Terror), Hellboy (Hellboy) & Blade (Blade). *Hell's Angels Pack- Includes Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider), Dante (Devil May Cry), Spawn (Spawn) & Scorpion (Mortal Kombat).'' Stages The stages appear in all modes. Whether it is a platforming or fighting level, the stages can take both forms. *Springwood *Camp Crystal Lake *Haddonfield *Good Guy Factory (Chicago) *Carnival Home *Hell *Woodsboro *Asylum *Bates Motel *Derry *Morgue *Cabrini-Green *O'Grady Farm *1300 AD *Miskatonic University *Bodega Bay Inn *The Mountain Terrain *Irish Highlands *Farmland *Persia *London *Firefly Home *Police Station *"Game" Room *Overlook Hotel *Highway *Zombie-Infested City *Frankenstein's Castle *Dracula's Castle *Black Lagoon *Orlok's Lair *Dystopia *Space Carrier *Lost Planet *Future *Distant Future *The Lighthouse *The House *Wilkes Home *MacNeil Home *Camp Crystal Lake (past) *Chamberlain High Reception The game garnered critical acclaim, with critics and fans praising its ability to weave the characters of old and new horror franchises into a complex, intriguing story. The gameplay also recieved positive reception, which reminded many of the style of popular game titles. Some negative reception included a few of the characters like (most notably) Annie Wilkes, Jack Torrance, Herbert West, Pamela Voorhees, Regan MacNeil and Fisherman being dubbed "useless", with weak movesets and repetetive gameplay features for each. Sequel A sequel has been announced, with the title being ''Terrorrealm: This Fire Burns ''(named after the Killswitch Engage song). Ed Boon and Miguel Bustamante summarized the plot as such: "Ash returns to Hell, where the Horrors have broke into civil war. Joined by new allies, he must choose a side, and battle against not only the spirits of Hell, but his worst enemy: himself." The characters Annie Wilkes, Fisherman and Pamela Voorhees have been removed, while Jack Torrance, Herbert West and Regan MacNeil have received "improved" movesets. New characters announced were Donnie Darko, Tiffany Ray from the ''Child's Play franchise and Patrick Bateman of American Psycho. A new combo system (reminiscent of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2) has been announced, which indicates the game may feature a more RPG-esque style. The sequel's announce date has yet to be released. Puppetmastervantas (talk) 20:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Platformer Category:Playable characters Category:Sony Category:Microsoft Category:Horror Category:Horror games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox Category:DLC